KISS
by Ray Kirkland
Summary: América le pide a Inglaterra que le ayude a ensayar un baile que preparo para una 'persona especial'. Inglaterra acepta desilusionado, pero luego se dara cuenta quién es esa persona especial. UsUk! w Baile sensual y hot :Q


**Título: KISS**

**Pareja: JoKer o UsUk...como prefieran xD**

**Canción: "Kiss" de Prince, pero que conste que esta es la versión de Glee -w- Probablemente la necesiten al llegar el momento, les aconsejo ponerla w**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz-sama =D**

**Advertencia: Alfred y Arthur bailan sensualmente... O¬O **

**By Ray Helena Kirkland**

**KISS**

"¡Inglaterra!" –gritó América entrando a la sala estrepitosamente. Se veía muy animado y emocionado, cargaba consigo un reproductor de música que parecía no pesarle nada. Inglaterra, que hace nada más instantes, estaba tomando una taza de té y relajándose en su tranquila sala, se sobresaltó y casi echa el té por la intromisión del menor.

"¡¿Q-QUE TE PASA? ¡No entres de esa forma en la sala de otra persona idiota!" –se alteró el inglés.

"Sorry..." –dijo América haciendo un puchero.

"No tienes remedio... ¿Y?... ¿a qué viniste?" –preguntó molesto.

"bueno la verdad es que...necesito que me hagas un GRAN favor" –dijo juntando sus manos para hacer una fuerte súplica.

"Uh...ahora que quieres" –preguntó con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

"¡Vamos no te enojes! El hero necesita que le ayudes a bailar" –dijo con simplicidad.

"¿Huh?... ¿a bailar? ¿Y eso para qué?" –preguntó el inglés alzando una ceja.

"¡Yes dancing! I want to dance with... –se cortó súbitamente- ...someone...special" –agregó algo nervioso y con un ligero sonrojo. Inglaterra se congelo y se puso nervioso.

"_A-acaso...__¿Le__ gusta__ alguien__ en__ especial?...__¿Quién?__"_ –a Inglaterra le comió la curiosidad y miró a América algo sorprendido. El americano tenía una cara contenta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un ligero rubor, mientras miraba a algún punto...probablemente pensaba en ese alguien especial... Inglaterra sintió una punzada en el pecho y le dio la espalda para que no viera la expresión devastada que comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.

"¿Inglaterra?... oye... ¿Me estás poniendo atención?" –preguntó al ver que el otro le daba la espalda.

"...Si..." –apenas dijo Inglaterra procurando que la voz no le sonara muy estrangulada.

"Bueno...estaba pensando en que podría preparar para 'esa' persona –dijo haciendo énfasis en 'ESA' persona, torturando inconscientemente al inglés- y se me ocurrió...bailar con ella..." –dijo con una sonrisa. Inglaterra se sintió mucho peor de lo que se había sentido antes, tembló ligeramente, y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, en un intento de espantarlas sacudió la cabeza y encaró al americano con la mejor cara que pudo.

"M-me niego" -dijo cortantemente.

"¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?" –replicó América.

"Búscate a otra persona para eso, a mi no me molestes" –dijo fingiendo perfectamente enojo. Se levantó y trató de salir de la sala para así poder ir a otro lugar más privado, donde podría dejar de contener las lágrimas. Pero el otro no se las haría tan fácil, y enseguida fue tras él.

"¡Wait Iggy! –dijo agarrándolo por el brazo, a Inglaterra casi se le detiene el corazón cuando el otro lo sujetó- ¡por favor necesito realmente que me ayudes...please!"

"_¿T-tan __importante__ es__ para __ti...? __¿...esa __persona?__"_ –pensó tristemente, miró al menor que aun le sujetaba y le miraba con ojos suplicantes. Era difícil decirle que no; si se lo pedía así. Suspiró tratando de dejar toda la tristeza.

"Esta bien –dijo frunciendo el ceño- pero ni se te ocurra pisarme" –le amenazó, haciendo reír a América.

"Jajajaja El Hero no te pisará –dijo a risotadas- ...gracias Inglaterra" –le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, provocando que el otro se sonrojara y el rehuyera la mirada.

"Ah... de...nada..." –dijo entrecortadamente.

"¡Bueno empecemos!" –dijo América volviendo a la sala emocionado. Primero, comenzó a mover los sillones y el sofá; con su increíble fuerza, dejando libre un espacio suficiente para poder bailar, después saco de su bolsillo un CD y lo metió entusiasmado al reproductor y luego buscó la canción de entre las miles de canciones que tenía ahí. Mientras, Inglaterra se apoyó contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirando al chico, sonrió al verlo tan animado, pero de solo recordar que era por alguien más que estaba así...lo entristeció de nuevo. Suspiró y miró por una ventana tratando de no deprimirse en ese momento, cuando el americano se vaya, podría deprimirse y beber cuanto quisiera...pero de momento no.

"¿Y que clase de baile es?" –preguntó sonando desinteresado, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

"Eh...lo vi hace tiempo en una serial (1), y me pareció genial es... –América volteó a verlo. Se encontró con un Inglaterra pensativo y tranquilo, mirando por la ventan con aire pacífico y algo misterioso, en una pose despreocupada y...llamativa, en seguida se quedo como un tonto mirándolo. El otro no tardó en sentir los ojos del americano encima de él y lo miró con algo de confusión, rápidamente América dejo de mirarlo con un ligero rubor y volvió al reproductor- ...es como un tango..." –dijo finalmente.

"¿un tango?"

"Si... sabes bailar tango ¿verdad?" –preguntó algo temeroso.

"Ah si... –América suspiró aliviado es escuchar eso- el bastardo del vino me enseño una vez..." –dijo algo apenado. América volvió a tensarse al escuchar la mención del francés.

"¿b-bailaste TANGO con Francia?" –preguntó América exaltado, ni quiso imaginárselo...el sabía muy bien que el tango es un baile bastante...sensual...y pensar que Inglaterra y Francia lo hayan bailado juntos era...era...

"Y-yes..." -dijo el inglés no muy contento de ello. América se puso a buscar la canción con más ansiedad, y finalmente la encontró. Se levantó y camino hacia donde estaba Inglaterra, lo apartó y le echó seguro a la puerta- "¿p-porqué la cierras?" –preguntó el otro algo nervioso.

"no queremos interrupciones" –lo dijo con un tono un tanto...seductor, haciendo que Inglaterra volviera a sonrojarse.

"¡De todas formas acabemos esto!"

"¡OK!" –América, con una sonrisa, se acercó a Inglaterra e intentó rodearlo por la cintura, pero cuando el inglés se percató de lo que se proponía retrocedió balbuceando y colorado.

"¿q-qué crees que haces?" –preguntó nervioso.

"¿Eh?...se supone que el chico toma a la chica por la cintura..." –le replicó el otro confundido.

"¿Q-quieres que haga la parte femenina?" –dijo sonrojándose hasta llegar al rojo escarlata.

"claro...no es obvio... ¿De qué me serviría a mí practicar la parte femenina si mi pareja la va a bailar?" –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Inglaterra suspiró entristecido.

"E-esta bien...hagámoslo" –dijo algo desanimado. América se acercó rápidamente y tomó delicadamente a Inglaterra por la cintura con la mano derecha, y con la otra lo tomó de la mano. La súbita tristeza del inglés se esfumó por completo y dio paso al nerviosismo, cuando el americano lo sujeto de esa forma. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y se sonrojó cuando lo sintió tan cerca de él, y más por la forma en que lo sujetaba. Lentamente puso su mano en el hombro de él y levantó el rostro para encararlo. Ni bien lo miró, América lo atrajo apegándolo más a su cuerpo, y sus rostros de acercaron de sobremanera. Inglaterra bajo la mirada e hizo un esfuerzo enorme en no sufrir un ataque de nervios y colapsar, América sonrió con picardía a ver su reacción. Inglaterra se aventuró a mirarlo y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules, como el cielo y se perdió en ellos. América igualmente se hundió en aquellos orbes esmeraldas que lo hipnotizaron. La música comenzó y ambos se miraron fijamente y con seriedad como en el tango, y comenzaron bailar.

[n/a: Ahora pueden poner la música, IMPORTANTE no es que estén cantando, solo bailan ¬¬]

_**U don't have 2 be beautiful 2 turn me on**_

_Los dos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la lenta música. Inglaterra observó fijamente a América y se dio cuenta de que sus labios se movían gesticulando la letra de la canción._

_**I just need your body, baby, from dusk till dawn**_

_América acaricio levemente la cintura de Inglaterra, causando sorpresa y un fuerte sonrojo en su pareja._

_**U don't need experience 2 turn me out**_

_América, sin dejar de sostenerlo por la cintura, lo inclinó hacia un costado; e Inglaterra se abrazó apegándose a él._

_**U just leave it all up 2 me, I'm gonna show U what it's all about**_

_Se enderezaron con lentitud sin cortar el contacto visual; la mirada seria (seductora) de América estaba volviendo loco a Inglaterra. Volvieron a la posición inicial (2). _

_**U don't have 2 be rich 2 be my girl**_

_América se inclinó un poquito más hacia Inglaterra susurrando la letra._

_**U don't have 2 be cool 2 rule my world**_

_Inglaterra movió lentamente su mano del hombro al cuello del americano y lo acarició ligeramente._

_**Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with**_

_Aun tomados de la mano, América lo soltó de la cintura, y el otro intento alejarse de él, y realmente Inglaterra parecía querer escapar._

_**I just want your extra time and your . . .**_

_Pero América lo atrajo de nuevo a él, casi con rudeza, apegándolo contra su cuerpo._

_**. . . kiss**_

_Sus rostros estaban a tan solo unos centímetros. Volvieron de nuevo a la posición inicial con algo de dificultad, y comenzaron a avanzar de costado con los brazos extendidos _

_**U got 2 not talk dirty, baby**_

_A diferencia del comienzo, Inglaterra comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo rápido y brusco de su pareja_

_**if U wanna impress me**_

_América sonrió al ver que su pareja le comenzaba a seguir el ritmo y se 'divertía' más. Claramente Inglaterra sabía bailar tango..._

_**U can't be 2 flirty, mama**_

_América dejó su cintura para acariciar su mejilla, que estaba algo sonrojada. _

_**I know how 2 undress me (Yeah)**_

_Y luego bajo lentamente hacia su cuello, apartando el cuello de su camisa, dejando ver la blanca piel del inglés._

_**I want 2 be your fantasy, and maybe U could be mine**_

_Inglaterra detuvo su mano torpemente, sonrojado, y susurró la última parte chocando su frente contra la de América._

_**U just leave it all up 2 me, and we could have a good time**_

_Sin dejar de chocar sus frentes, América volvió a tomarlo por la cintura e Inglaterra a su hombro. Inglaterra alcanzó a ver como su pareja sonreía burlonamente._

_**U don't have 2 be rich 2 be my girl**_

_América volvió a susurrarle esa frase_

_**U don't have 2 be cool 2 rule my world**_

_Inglaterra le susurró esa frase ocultando su mirada y muy sonrojado._

_**Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with**_

_En vez de solo tomarse las manos, entrelazaron sus dedos y volvieron a repetir el paso de separarse. Pero ahora sí, Inglaterra tenía la urgencia de separarse, para tomar algo de aire, estaba muy acalorado_

_**I just want your extra time and your . . .**_

_América lo atrajo de vuelta a él, apegándolo todavía más contra su cuerpo, sus rostros volvieron a acercarse, pero Inglaterra desvió la mirada mirando hacia otro lado, para no tener el rostro de América frente al suyo._

_**. . . kiss**_

_Susurró en el oído del inglés con una sonrisita, y luego hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Inglaterra._

_**Yes, oh**_

_El inglés se puso más que nervioso cuando sintió la respiración del americano en su cuello, causándole estremecimientos. "¿Qué estamos haciendo?" –pensó confundido. _

_**I think I wanna dance, uh**_

_Los dos comenzaron a dar vueltas; abrazados. América dejo su cuello para poder verlo. Inglaterra cerraba los ojos avergonzado y estaba muy sonrojado. América sonrió y acarició con su nariz la mejilla del inglés con suma delicadeza._

_**Gotta, gotta...**_

_Inglaterra se estremeció notoriamente al sentir aquella caricia e hizo todo lo posible en acallar un gemido._

_**Little Girl Wendy's Parade**_

_Inglaterra estaba más que confundido, "¿No se supone que solo era un ensayo?" se preguntaba "¿Cómo estamos llegando a...a...ESTO?"_

_**Gotta, gotta, gotta**_

_América se estaba tomando demasiado en serio el "ensayo", estaba abrazando, acariciando, susurrando a Inglaterra como si FUERA esa 'persona especial'._

_**Women, not girls, rule my world, I said they rule my world**_

_América volvió a inclinarlo hacia un costado, y tomando por sorpresa al mareado inglés; dieron vueltas tomados de la mano, y luego volvieron a la posición inicial._

_**Act your age, mama, not your shoe size, maybe we could do the twirl**_

_Inglaterra miró con algo de enfado mezclado con confusión a América. Y este al verlo lo inclinó casi con desesperación; pero esta vez se inclinaron más abajo que antes, Inglaterra tuvo que aferrarse a él con miedo a caer al piso._

_**U don't have 2 watch Dynasty 2 have an attitude,**_

_Se enderezaron rápidamente, y el inglés se dio cuenta de que aquello le gustaba...bailar de esa forma con América, no tendría una oportunidad así jamás. América paso su mano peligrosamente por el muslo de Inglaterra..._

_**U just leave it all up 2 me, my love will be your food (Yeah)**_

_Inglaterra se inclinó hacia América rozando su pierna en el muslo de América que también lo sujetaba por el muslo. Inglaterra se aferró a América, no quería que se acabara..._

_**U don't have 2 be rich 2 be my girl**_

_Se separaron, y América acarició la mejilla de Inglaterra, mientras el otro volvía a abrazarse a él con desesperación._

_**U don't have 2 be cool 2 rule my world**_

_Volvieron a la posición inicial y ambos estaban tan pegado el uno del otro como podían, sin tener la menor intención de detenerse._

_**Ain't no particular sign I'm compatible with!**_

_América dejó de sujetar su cintura, y se separaron repitiendo el paso de separarse tomados de la mano...ya se acababa..._

_**I just want your extra time and your...**_

_América lo atrajo con rapidez hacia él, e Inglaterra se arrojó a los brazos de América..._

_**... kiss**_

Acabaron el baile mirándose frente afrente y abrazados, ambos con al respiración agitada, acalorados. Inglaterra sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir...había bailado con América, la persona de la que estaba locamente enamorado, de una forma tan sensual que incluso parecía que era un sueño y ahora lo tenía a tan solo unos centímetros de él, mirándolo y aun abrazándolo...estaba tan cerca que con solo estirar su labios habría podido rozar sus labios...pero el otro le gano. A solo segundos de que la canción haya concluido América se inclinó y besó a Inglaterra con una pasión extrema y una necesidad voraz.

Inglaterra quedó muy sorprendido, se quedó inmóvil, mientras América lo atrapaba en sus brazos rodeándolo por la cintura y acercándolo a él. A duras penas el inglés logró mover sus brazos y colocar sus manos en el pecho del americano para empujarlo, pero sus pobres inventos fueron inútiles. América devoraba sus labios de tal manera que Inglaterra no era capaz de hacer o pensar algo. Solo las preguntas revoloteaban en su desordenada cabeza ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Estaría bien que lo hagan? ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Estaría bien si lo dejaba? ¿Por qué no lo detenía? ¿Estaría bien que continuaran? Había una razón por la cual no podían hacer eso, pero Inglaterra no podía recordarlo por la confusión en su cabeza. Y mientras más lo besaba iba perdiendo importancia. América se separó para que ambos tomaran algo de aire.

"A-ame...nghh..." –el americano volvió a besarlo antes de que pudiera decir algo, pero esta vez Inglaterra no se quedaría atrás, correspondió al beso abrazándolo, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello ¿De qué servía resistirse más? América llevó su mano por su espalda acariciándola hasta su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia él para besarlo con más intensidad.

En esos momentos de pasión desenfrenada, Inglaterra pensaba; que si América estaba haciendo eso con él, significaba que lo quería ¿No? Que lo amaba y deseaba de la misma forma en que él lo amaba. América dejó sus labios para bajar por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, Inglaterra se estremeció al sentir los labios del menor besando su cuello, echó su cabeza para atrás tratando de que los gemidos no salieran de su boca...cuando... ¡PUM! Aquella ilusión tan dulce y perfecta en la cabeza de Inglaterra se rompió al recordad esa razón que impedía que continuaran... A América ya le gustaba alguien, y por esa persona era por lo que le había pedido bailar...no porque lo quería.

¿Entonces por qué lo hacia? ¿Por el baile? Darse cuenta de ello, más que molestarlo, lo hirió de sobremanera, reunió todas sus fuerzas para empujar con brusquedad a América y separarse ambos. Los dos estaban con la respiración agitada. América miró a Inglaterra lleno de confusión, este estaba sonrojado y agitado, trataba de mantener la calma y no estallar en llanto y gritos.

"Ah...q-que raro... –rió fingiendo- que fue eso...jejeje..."

"Inglaterra...yo..."

"Supongo que estás bien para el baile –dijo balbuceando y evitando el contacto visual- p-podrás bailar sin ningún problema" –dijo con nerviosismo, tenía que irse rápido.

"Espera yo..." –Inglaterra no quería disculpas o esas cosas...simplemente que el otro lo dejara.

"bueno...eh...estoy algo cansado...así que iré a dormir un poco...puedes irte ya..." –dijo dando la vuelta y corriendo hacia la puerta, pero el otro lo detuvo.

"¡Espera Inglaterra! No te he dicho todavía..."

"¡N-no quiero oír nada que venga de ti! –gritó dejando que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir- solo déjame...no quiero que me uses para satisfacerte...solo... ¡ve con esa persona y déjame!" –dijo tratando de soltarse.

"¡¿EH? –América lo jaló con fuerza y lo arrojó con fuerza al sofá, enseguida Inglaterra tenía encima a América aprisionándolo. Trató de forcejear, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y darle golpes- ¡escúchame!... no tengo que ir a bailar con esa persona porque ¡ya lo hice!" –entonces Inglaterra se quedo quieto con los ojos bien abiertos y miró a América con sorpresa.

"...que..." –apenas dijo.

"Esa persona con la que quería bailar, eres TU –dijo mirando directamente a los ojos, Inglaterra se volvió mudo mirando a América- creí que te habrías dado cuenta por la forma en que bailaba contigo... ¡hasta te susurré algunas partes! ¿Es que eso no basta?" –preguntó molesto.

"Ah..." –Inglaterra continuaba en estad de shock, América suspiró y se inclinó hacia él.

"...I love you...England" –susurró en su oreja. Las lágrimas se derramaron de aquellos ojos esmeraldas, lágrimas de felicidad. América sonrió y las secó con delicadeza con su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Me too..." –balbuceó Inglaterra antes de que América se inclinara para besarlo con ternura y él correspondiera su beso...

Era temprano en la mañana, e Inglaterra se encontraba feliz en la cocina tomando una taza de té, tenía una fulgorosa sonrisa, irradiaba felicidad e incluso tarareaba una canción, la canción que al día anterior había bailado con su ya amante, y gracias a la cal habían logrado estar juntos.

"_I__ just__ want__ your__ extra__ time __and__ your...__" _–murmuró mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

"_Kiss..._" –susurró América, apareció detrás de Inglaterra, el inglés se dio la vuelta par ver a América que recién se había levantado y no tenía camisa. Inglaterra se sonrojó cuando lo vio así, y se acercó para darle un beso de buenos días, se besaron prolongadamente, y América sonrió mientras lo abrazaba. Inglaterra fue el que se separó, con algo de dificultad, para poder preparar el desayuno. América se sentó en la mesa mientras veía a su amante ir de ahí a allá preparándole una taza de café, una vez la tuvo lista, se la entregó y volvió a degustar su taza de té. América podía ver claramente mientras tomaba su café, la felicidad que irradiaba el otro, y sonrió al percatarse que su unión era la causa de ello. Una vez acabó su café continuó apreciando a su pareja, que sintió sus miradas y las ignoró lo más que pudo para acabar su té con calma. Pero no pudo cuando sintió la mano de menor subiendo peligrosamente por su muslo; rápidamente miró al otro y solo alcanzó a ver como se acercaba y lo besaba de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de insistencia. Le costó algo a Inglaterra poder separarse de él para tomar algo de aire, se miraron unos instantes, y América acarició la mejilla de Inglaterra; mientras este se relamía coquetamente los labios, y luego ponía uno de su dedos en los labios del menor.

"¿No deberíamos...guardar eso para más tarde?" –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

"Me he retenido por muchos años –dijo América con un puchero- ahora que por fin eres mío...no tengo porque retenerme" –dijo abrazándolo por la cintura y tratando de besarlo de nuevo. Inglaterra se sonrojó por ese comentario y le dio un golpe.

"N-no digas...cosas vergonzosas..." –dijo sonrojado y se apartó de él con recelo.

"No te enojes" –le explicó el otro, mientras lo veía irse de la cocina.

"Tengo trabajo que hacer...así que no me molestes" –dijo enojado.

"Ya se enojo..." –dijo América desilusionado.

"A demás... –dijo Inglaterra antes de subir por las escaleras- como ayer...tenemos toda la noche para eso..." –dijo rápidamente ocultando su sonrojo y subiendo a la carrera las escaleras. América sonrió malévolamente y miró la hora...tendría que ser paciente hasta que anochezca...

"_Por__ el__ momento_... ¡Inglaterra! ¡Tomemos un baño juntos!" –gritó emocionado corriendo por la escaleras.

"¡I-IDIOT!" –chilló Inglaterra cuando América entraba al baño.

"_...I just need your body, baby, from dusk till dawn..."_

The End.

(1) La serial a la que se refiere es de la cual me inspiré este fic, Glee xD el capítulo 'Sexy' de la segunda temporada.

(2) Posición inicial: el chico con la mano derecha en la cintura de la chica, y con la otra tomándola de la mano, y la chica con la mano izquierda en el hombro de chico :/...era una lata repetir una y otra vez eso...disculpen mi pereza xD

**Notas de la autora: **

**¡Hey! Y con mi cuarto fic de Hetalia...lo cual me sorprende...no siempre ando con tanta inspiración... ¿a qué se deberá este milagro? :3**

**Antes que nada...disculpen mi torpeza a la hora de describir pasos de baile, nunca baile o vi bailar tango, así que no sabía como describir los pasos de baile, busque en algunas páginas para ver si explicaban cada paso, pero solo lo mostraban, así que tuve que recurrir a los pocos términos de baile que conocía. **

**Dejando eso de lado, este fic se me ocurrió cuando vi ese capítulo. Pensé que sería...interesante (sonrisa pervertida yaoista) hacerlos bailar tango :3 y me tomo tiempo por lo de describir el baile, pero por fin lo acabé xD **

**Bueno, bueno, bueno...debo irme a dormir...-w- últimamente me quedo hasta tarde escribiendo owo...y Scotland me matará si se entera xD**

**¡Espero les haya gustado! O3O Me harán muy feliz si dejan un review, que será contribución para más ideas y más fics xD**

**¡See ya!**

**Ray H. Kirkland**


End file.
